


Shock Treatment

by Laylah



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Denial, Dubious Consent, Electricity, M/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not like that," Yosuke says, even though his dick isn't listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Treatment

"Seriously, senpai, are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Kanji says. "I mean, if you're still having that much trouble with your Shadow, that seems like something the rest of the team should --"

"I'm _fine_," Yosuke says. "It's not a big deal. This keeps it under control, right?"

"Yeah," Kanji says, "but -- I mean, why me? It seems like, if you just need the electricity, he could come up with a Persona that would work fine."

Yosuke glares. "Look, are you going to help me or not?" Like hell he wants to tell Kanji what he _really_ gets out of doing this.

Kanji still looks like he wants to protest for a second, but then he sighs and says, "Okay, fine." He crosses the room to the door and checks the lock -- and that's a good idea, because if his mom came upstairs and found them in the middle of any of this, _both_ their lives would be over. He stops there, leaning against the door, and takes a few deep breaths. His head drops forward, and for a second he just stands there, totally still. Yosuke waits.

When his head comes up again, he's totally different. His posture changes, his eyes shine yellow, and his expression is totally unlike Kanji's usual scowls. "How much longer do you think he's going to let you get away with this?" Kanji's Shadow asks. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to admit you like it."

"I'm not here for a lecture," Yosuke says. His stomach is in knots, and he feels jittery, like he wants to just run. But Kanji's Shadow is between him and the door, and he asked for this.

"No," the Shadow purrs, hand on his hip, smirking. "We both know what you're here for, don't we, honey?"

Yosuke's face gets hot. "So? Let's get on with it already."

The Shadow slinks closer, and Yosuke fights the urge to push past him and bolt for the door. "You make it sound so cold," the Shadow complains. He gets close and damn, he's huge, isn't he? "This was your idea, handsome." He catches Yosuke around the waist and Yosuke freezes up. "Kiss me."

"I'm not like that," Yosuke says, even though his dick isn't listening.

Kanji's face shouldn't be able to pout like that -- it looks weird, when he's such a tough bastard usually. "But you are, sweetheart. Stop trying to deny it."

Yosuke opens his mouth -- and he probably _is_ going to keep trying to deny it, because he can't help that. Otherwise he'd have to admit he was like -- like --

Before he can do it, though, light flares up in the Shadow's yellow eyes, and electricity crackles from his hands. Yosuke jerks, twitches, slumps against him limply. It's not fair that Kanji has the element he's weak to, along with the...other thing he's weak to. He can feel how solid the muscle is in Kanji's chest, and his fingertips tingle when he reaches up to hold onto Kanji's belt loops for balance.

"Again," he says, his voice weak and breathy.

"Not yet," Kanji's Shadow says. "I think you like it too much." He leans down to make Yosuke kiss him first, and Yosuke's too dizzy from the electricity to fight. Kanji's mouth is soft and warm, and his Shadow kisses deep, pushy, with lots of tongue. It's a reminder of what comes next. "Kiss me back," he says without really pulling away.

Yosuke does it, because if he cooperates he'll get what he wants, and the jitters from the first shock are wearing off. He kisses back, sucking on Kanji's tongue, biting his lower lip -- just a little, not enough to leave it swollen when they're done. Kanji's Shadow shocks him again and he whimpers, feeling the buzz run through him and settle right at the base of his dick. He closes his eyes, leans into the kiss. Just a little more. Just a little more of that and he'll _have_ to do what Kanji's Shadow tells him to.

"You getting what you need?" the Shadow asks, and his voice sounds husky, deep, so much like the real Kanji that Yosuke panics a little -- his eyes snap open to make sure, but it's still the Shadow's yellow eyes staring back at him.

"You know what I need," Yosuke answers.

The smirk Kanji's Shadow gives him is awful. "Sweetie, we both know it," he says. "I bet everyone can tell."

Yosuke shudders. "That's not true," he says. "Look, I'm not here to _talk_ with you, come on."

Kanji's Shadow glares at him and there's this awful second where Yosuke thinks he's just ruined it, but then the Shadow sighs dramatically and says, "Get on your knees, then."

"Make me," Yosuke says, and feels like a tool when it comes out sounding so much like a plea.

The first jolt of electricity makes him shivery again, weak in the knees, and this time -- finally -- Kanji's Shadow follows it up with another one, so he really can't help just sinking to the floor, too dizzy to stand, feeling the little twitches of power run through his limbs. "This is the part you've been waiting for, isn't it?" the Shadow asks, unbuckling Kanji's belt, tugging his zipper down. "Answer me."

Yosuke nods. He can't look away from Kanji's dick. "Yeah."

"Show me, then," Kanji's Shadow says, pushing it right in his face. Yosuke opens his mouth and lets the Shadow stuff Kanji's dick in it. He wants to close his eyes, sort of, but he doesn't. "That's right," the Shadow says. "You like it, don't you? You'd probably like it if I made you bend over, too. I could make you feel so good."

The noise Yosuke makes then is supposed to be a protest, but his dick's a traitor and it aches at the idea. If Kanji's Shadow told him to, made him do it -- as long as he didn't have to ask --

"You _do_ like that idea," the Shadow says. "I knew you would. Look forward to it for next time, sweetheart."

Yosuke moans, and hates himself for it. Could he really go that far? Having Kanji's dick in his mouth is one thing, but -- he shouldn't be so hard for it. For all of this. He makes himself stay still even when the shock has mostly worn off, letting Kanji's Shadow just screw his mouth. It feels good every time, no matter how much he wishes it wouldn't.

The Shadow reaches down and strokes his face, tracing the line of his jaw. Kanji's hands are big and callused, and it feels weird for them to be so gentle. "Here you go, honey," he says, and Yosuke can taste salt, can feel the way his dick stiffens. "Swallow it."

There's too much -- there's always too much -- and Yosuke coughs, trying to swallow it all. It makes his throat tingle, makes his eyes water. It makes his dick ache. He pulls back, afraid to look up and see how satisfied Kanji's Shadow is.

"So," the Shadow says, stepping back, "was it good for you too?"

"Wait," Yosuke says hoarsely. He looks up, and the Shadow is cleaning up with some tissues, these fussy little motions. "Don't go yet."

Kanji's Shadow arches an eyebrow, looking back at him. "You do want something after all, hmm?"

Yosuke nods. "Do me too?" he says.

The Shadow finishes cleaning up, tucks Kanji's dick back in his pants and zips up. "I _know_ you can be more convincing than that."

"Please," Yosuke says, getting up unsteadily. He's got pins and needles all down his legs. "Please get me off too." He has to keep his voice down, say the words really fast before he loses his nerve. "That got me hard."

"Of course it did," Kanji's Shadow says. Yosuke wishes he weren't so hung up on this part, on wanting Yosuke to _talk_ about it. "Show me."

Yosuke fumbles his pants open, pushes them and his boxers down. Kanji's dick is bigger than his, which isn't really a surprise but still makes him jealous. "See?" he says, and Kanji's Shadow makes this crooning noise when Yosuke wraps his hand around his dick. "Help me out here."

The Shadow pushes him backward, gets his back up against the wall so he can really _feel_ how much bigger and stronger Kanji is, and Yosuke groans. Then one of Kanji's hands wraps around his dick and he's almost done right there. He pushes up into the touch, gasping. "Just a little more, hmm?" the Shadow says, and cups Yosuke's balls in Kanji's other hand. The tone sounds like a threat, and Yosuke tenses --

And then electricity crackles through Kanji's hands again and Yosuke shudders, his hand against his own mouth to muffle the noises he makes. It's uncomfortable and weird and if it happens one more time he's going to --

"Give it up for me, gorgeous," Kanji's Shadow says, and shocks him again, and Yosuke gets a hand down there just in time to catch it when he comes -- jerking and twitching, unable to help it.

Kanji's Shadow kisses him again before he can get his breath back, and that doesn't hurt at all but it makes him shiver all the same. It would be so much easier to face Kanji afterward if there wasn't so much kissing.

"Let me up," Yosuke says when he can pull free enough. "I gotta clean this up before you go."

"You should tell him," the Shadow says as he lets go.

"I _can't_," Yosuke says. He grabs for the tissues, wipes his hands clean as best he can, tries to bury the used tissues under other stuff in the trash. "I just can't."

Kanji's Shadow crosses his arms. "Your loss," he says. He sounds pissy, so Yosuke hurries, but he's still buttoning up when Kanji's arms drop to his sides and his head falls forward.

"Shit," Yosuke says, because this is cutting it way too close. His hands are shaking, but he gets his last button done and lets go of his pants just before Kanji wakes up.

"Man," Kanji says, "I'm exhausted." He cracks his neck, rolls his shoulders, like -- like he's settling back into his body, that's all. Not like he's loosening up to take a swing. "You okay?" he asks, scowling at Yosuke. "You look kind of, I don't know."

"Fine," Yosuke says. "I'm fine."


End file.
